Many device users have electronic and computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and other similar devices. These types of computing devices are utilized for many different computing applications, such as for word processing, spreadsheet applications, graphic design, publication development, and the like. Many of these different computing applications are either based on cells in a cell grid or cell table, or allow a user to create a cell grid or table, such as in a document, spreadsheet, or publication. However, manipulating grid-based layouts in the different computing applications can be difficult, resulting in a poor user experience.
For example, changing the size or position of a cell may not affect the other cells, and can create overlaps or other unintended results. This in turn often means the user has to make a series of adjustments to other cells to readjust the cell layout to achieve a desired result. Further, selecting one cell in a cell grid and changing its width or height often does not reflect the intention of the user. Typically, selecting one cell in the cell grid results in an entire row or column of cells being repositioned in a uniform cell grid. Additionally, attempting to increase the size of one cell, or a row or column of cells, may then increase the size of the entire cell grid or cell table. In the different computing applications that may allow a user to reposition or resize an individual cell in a cell grid, the grid spacing of the cells in the cell grid is not maintained.